This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the current Internet applications, various IM-based applications and services, such as a multi-player online game and so on, are more and more widely popularized and used along with the rapid development of the IM. The multi-player online game refers to that a user initiates an invitation at his own messenger client, invites two or more than two users to participate in a same game, so that the multi-player online game is implemented.
In the prior art, there is a more mature scheme for implementing the multi-player online game. Take a situation that two users participate in a same game as an example, a conventional system for implementing the online game at least includes: an inviter messenger client, a game server, a messenger server, an invitee messenger client, an inviter game client and an invitee game client. Generally, the game client is called a game hall. There are multiple progresses or components for implementing a special game on the game server. These progresses or components allow multiple players (clients) to access them, to implement a function that multiple players play a specific game together. Generally, such a progress is called a game table. The number of users (clients) allowed to access each game table is called a seat number or game location number of the game table. An operation that a client accesses a game process or component is called that the user enters the game table or the user occupies a game location (seat). In addition, for the convenience of management, similar game progresses or components on a same game server are divided into multiple groups, each group is called a game room, and each game room may have multiples game tables. In some situations, the game progress or component is also directly called a game room.
In the prior art, a special game location is selected by the inviter game client, and the system automatically notifies the invitee game client of the game location. In this situation, there is a problem that if one game location, e.g. a seat of one game table, is occupied by another user before the invitee enters the game table, the invitee can enter the same game room, but can not enter the same game table.
Specifically, it requires a quite long time between entering a special game location by the inviter game client and entering a selected game location of a corresponding game by the invitee. After selecting a game table, the inviter game client can not guarantee that there is an empty seat before the invitee game client entering the game table. It is very likely that all empty seats of the game table at which the inviter game client is located are occupied by other users before the invitee game client enters the game table, thereby resulting in that the invitation can not be implemented.